Priscilla (FD)
Priscilla (プリン Purin, lit. "Pudding") is a bachelor in Pretty Country: Fairytale Dream. Priscilla works and lives at Owl Bar with her father Kevin. She is a great cook, and has a keen taste for a lot of foods and drinks. Her fun-loving and outgoing personality makes her easily approachable. Priscilla is available from the start of the game, but you will need to create the White Book in order to help Owl Bar with their business. Yannick will be the player's rival for her affection. If Yannick and Priscilla get married, Priscilla will live at the mansion. 'Schedule' Before married, Priscilla lives with her father at Owl Bar. She works in the evening, but spends her days strolling through Moonville Park and looking the General Store. She takes frequent breaks from work in the evenings, and can often be found just outside the bar. On Mondays, she goes to Waffle Ranch to see the animals. On days with nice weather, Priscilla will linger outside. However, when the weather is Rainy on Mondays, she heads immediately to her destination. If the Player marries Priscilla, she will move in with them. She still spends her time at Moonville Park. On regular evenings she goes back to the bar to visit her father. On Mondays, her day off, she will walk around House Area and visit Waffle Ranch again. If Priscilla marries Yannick, then she will live at the Mansion. Priscilla will continue to work at the bar in the evenings. However, on Mondays, she will look around the mansion and then spend her days strolling through Honey Lake District. Once she is married, regardless to whom, Priscilla will stays inside all day in Rainy weather. 'Before Marriage' 'After Married to the Player' 'After Married to Yannick' 'Gifts' 'Heart Events' 1-Heart Event *Owl Bar *16:00 to 17:00 *Not Monday *Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy weather *Priscilla has 10,000 HP or more Priscilla asks what type of girl the player likes. Choice 1: Cheerful and pretty. (+1500 HP) Priscilla is happy and promises not to tell anyone. She then gives the player a free drink. It's her first time making a drink, but it tastes terrible. Priscilla then apologises that she actually used the wrong ingredients. She thanks the player though. Choice 2: Quiet and shy. (+500 HP) Choice 3: No special type. (-1000 HP) 2-Heart Event *Walk from Beach Road to Beach area *9:00 to 11:00 *Not Monday or Wednesday *Rainy weather *Priscilla has 20,000 HP or more *You already seen Priscilla's 1 Heart Event Priscilla is fretting because another family of hers sets her up on a blind date and the guy isn't her type. She asks you what to do. Choice 1: Meet that guy and turn him down. (+2000 HP) She'll thank you for stopping her from not being nice. Choice 2: Don't ever contact him. (-2000 HP) That's not right... 3-Heart Event *Walk from Beach Road to Beach area *18:00 to 20:00 *Not Monday *Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy weather *Priscilla has 30,000 HP or more *You already seen Priscilla's 2 Heart Event Priscilla wants your help making a new drink. As you get the base done, she asks you what the final ingredient should be. Choice 1: Mushroom (-3000 HP) Mushroom is not suitable for a drink. Choice 2: Milk (+3000 HP) You really like it! Priscilla thanks the player for drinking milk. She will tell her father that the player made it for him next time you come to bar. 4-Heart Event *Owl Bar *16:00 to 19:00 *Not on Monday *Sunny or Snowy weather *Priscilla has 40,000 HP or more *Kevin has 15,000 HP (1.5 Heart) or more *You already seen Priscilla's 3 Heart Event You seem to have walked into the middle of a conversation between the two people. Kevin tells you that he just heard an unbelievable story from his daughter. Priscilla insists that going to bed early and waking up early is not strange. The two of them just do not see eye to eye. Choice 1: I want to know the reason. (+5000 HP) Kevin also doesn't understand. Priscilla hopes you won't laugh, and Kevin tells her that they won't laugh at the reason why she insists on going to bed early. Priscilla finally says the reason why she insists on early bedtime is because a body might get injured. That's the reason? Kevin starts laughing anyway, even though had said that he wouldn't. Kevin chuckles at his daughter's youthful ideas, and tell her that too much sleep will destroy a balanced body. It can be counter-productive to sleep so much. Priscilla understands and says she'll stop going to be so early. Choice 2: Kevin just worried. (-4000 HP) Hmph, Priscilla feels her dad just wants Priscilla to stay awake. Kevin doesn't appreciate his daughter's attitude at all. Date Event *Wake up in the morning *Before 6:00 *Any day of the week *Must be sunny *Priscilla has 45,000 HP (4.5 Hearts) or more *You already seen all 4 of Priscilla's Heart Events *You are going steady with Priscilla Upon waking up in the morning, Priscilla will visit the player's house asks if they are free to hang out later. If the player accepts, Priscilla will ask them to meet her at the Lake by 16:00. If the player refuses, they will lose friendship points with Erik. When the player arrives, the two of us will have a picnic. After eating, Priscilla asks if the player likes juice. Answering the positive answer (Yes) will earn Heart Points with Priscilla. We will talk through evening, and when the date is over she will thank the Player and go home. 'Marriage and Children' Apart from 6 Hearts (60,000 HP), buying the Flower Jewel, upgrading to Level 2 House or bigger with double bed, the player must befriend Priscilla's father Kevin before she will accept your Flower Jewel. The wedding will take place at the ballroom inside Town Hall one week later. The Player will meet their spouse here, along with the guests attending their wedding. Mayor Juan will presides the ceremony, and after the ceremony is over credits will play and you return back to your house. After marriage, the player can take their spouse for a walk. This is a way to spend time with your spouse, and their heart points will increase from it. Your spouse' birthday is also a date you need to remember, as you can celebrate their birthday by giving them a gift during the day, or entering your house after 18:00. The player's spouse may still go out and do things like they did before marriage, but they will always return in the evening. The twins you get from marrying Priscilla will have blond hair, slightly pale skin, dark green eyes. The boy has a little untidy short hair whilst the girl has long hair that reaches chest. 'Romance Events' Your rival for Yannick will be Priscilla. After the two marry, you'll be able to see their child Rudy in game. If the person's heart point is less or more than a romance event heart point then the romance event will not occur. Romance Event #1 *Caramel Fields *10:00 to 13:00 *Any day of the week *Sunny weather *Yannick (Boy Player) or Priscilla (Girl Player) has 10,000 HP (1 Heart) **'Alternative:' The player already married Yannick and Priscilla have finished a horse race. Yannick is happy that he won, and asks Kathy if she's going to live up to the bet she made. Because he won, Priscilla promised to give him a kiss! Nervously, she tells him to close his eyes. Priscilla can't see where she's going, and Yannick is way too far away. Yannick laughs at her, and Priscilla becomes upset and runs away. Yannick begins to feel sad, wondering if his teasing was too much for Priscilla. Romance Event #2 *Walk from your house area to Honey Lake District *13:00 to 14:00 *Not Monday *Sunny weather *Yannick (Boy Player) or Priscilla (Girl Player) has 20,000 HP (2 Hearts) **'Alternative:' The player already married Yannick and Priscilla talks about the nature of Sylph Town and then go to the beach. Romance Event #3 *Owl Bar *19:00 to 20:00 *Not Monday *Sunny or Cloudy weather *Yannick (Boy Player) or Priscilla (Girl Player) has 30,000 HP (3 Hearts) **'Alternative:' The player already married It's about how Priscilla feels about Yannick's relationship with her. Romance Event #4 *Owl Bar *16:00 to 18:30 *Not Monday *Sunny or Cloudy weather *Yannick (Boy Player) or Priscilla (Girl Player) has 40,000 HP (4 Hearts) *Kevin has 35,000 HP (3,5 Hearts) or less **'Alternative:' The player already married Whilst Yannick is relaxing at the bar, Priscilla asks him why he won't go home. He must have work to do! Rather then answering her, Yannick asks Priscilla to be his wife! Priscilla is unexpected, but says that the idea doesn't bother her. Kevin joins the conversation, and says it doesn't bother him either! Even though Priscilla is worried about what might happen if she gets married, she accepts Yannick's proposal. Yannick and Priscilla will get married one week after this event. 'Romance Marriage' As mentioned at last paragraph of Romance Event #4, the Player will get a letter in their mailbox (regardless of which gender you are playing as) from Yannick and Priscilla asking if the player will attend their wedding. The date will be written on invitation, as well as time. Wedding ceremonies always at 10:00. On the scheduled wedding date, walk into Ballroom inside City Hall to see Yannick and Priscilla's wedding. It is very similar to the Player's wedding. Most townspeople will be attending. All the Player does is sit back and watch as a guest of their wedding. After the event is over, players will be transported inside their House. Children Two weeks after their wedding ceremony, enter Rosewood Mansion and go inside Yannick's room on the second floor - at the middle door (northern side). Inside, it will immediately look like Priscilla feels unwell. The female-side of partnership for every Romance Couple will only be pregnant for 5 days. On the 5th day, enter the same location on 8:00, where Priscilla will feel unwell again. Yannick and Priscilla as well as the player will be automatically transported to Macaron Clinic. Dr. Heath will help deliver their child, and asks that the player wait outside. At the end of rival pregnancy, they have a healthy baby boy named Rudy. Rudy will only appear in game if Yannick and Priscilla already married. 'See Also' *Priscilla (FD)/Dialogue *Priscilla (FD)/Quotes Category:Characters Category:Pretty Country: Fairytale Dream characters Category:Females Category:Bachelorettes Category:Game-only characters